


梦帕贵 3p

by Takekeke



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25707943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takekeke/pseuds/Takekeke
Summary: 2018-07-17EX-AID衍生同人梦帕贵3PNC-1 7向无剧情PWP00C严重大家随缘上车x
Relationships: 帕九, 梦九





	梦帕贵 3p

自然而然地，他们亲昵地抱在一起。不需要言语指挥，他们自动摆好了体位。先入者自然是耐不住性子的小孩帕拉德，永梦则负责抚慰贵利矢和自己的欲望。攻位的二人很有默契，永梦随帕拉德挺近的节奏一下一下地上下套弄着贵利矢的，包括自己的。两份敏感且滑湿相蹭所带来的翻腾快感，贵利矢很喜欢。扬起脖颈凑在帕拉德嘴边，而后者自然就咬了上去，一点一点往上舔舐，经过的地方都变得发烫。含起耳垂上的软肉，粗重呼吸所吐出的二氧化碳又被贵利矢吸走不少。小麦色的双颊因缺氧泛起潮红，眼神无法聚焦在任何一点，连绵的娇叫使嘴合不拢。  
贵利矢很享受。  
二人深知这一点。  
永梦凑近胸前深色的那一点，略干燥的唇磨蹭着至其逐渐挺立。张嘴含上，果不其然得到了人的惊颤，舒服地轻哼宛如幼猫叫勾人起意。  
糟了。  
在空气中挺立的性器涨的生疼，光用手套弄已经不能满足，它渴求进入一个湿热柔软的甬道狠狠发泄一通。永梦手下动作加重，换来他偏了调的叫唤。帕拉德心领神会地加快挺动速度，永梦熟练勾弄根部球状令人很快射出一股股情液，粘在小腹上白浊顺肌理蜿蜒流下，滑出道道色情的痕迹。  
“帕拉德，该换人了。”  
不舍放开口中小颗粒，对依旧深埋于贵利矢体内的帕拉德说到。  
而帕拉德显然十分不情愿。  
“才到兴头上诶~啊，有了。”突然想到了什么好点子似的。掐在腰侧的双手下滑直膝盖处拉到最宽，二人连接处一览无遗，  
“永梦，进来。”  
闻声的俩同时倒吸了一口气，帕拉德就势微微抬起贵利矢后重重放下，这样迅猛的刺激使其仰头惊叫。  
“永梦……”贵利矢的眼中似乎含有情欲的泪花。  
“贵利矢也想试试这样，对吧~”在人耳边低声蛊惑，双眼微眯像是狡诈的蟒。  
“对不起…贵利矢桑…”  
永梦吻了上去，动作轻缓温柔，下身坚硬抵在渴求许久的入口。  
“永梦，不…不要”轻柔的声音使人动容。  
“我会慢一点的。”轻啄人眼角吻去溢出的泪水，手指揉按穴口使其挤出一点空间，性器一点点挺近的同时环在背上的手愈发用力。  
————  
——  
“好好地”过分紧致的穴道光是进入就废了不少力气“进去了，贵利矢桑很棒哦。”一点点舔去从眼角不住流的泪。  
“疼，好疼！”黏腻哭腔没能让自己的欲望消去半分反倒愈加快活。  
“对不起，贵利矢桑，对不起”把肩凑到人嘴让人发泄，下身一点点的动作都付出了刺痛的代价。不得倒吸一口凉气停下动作。  
“不要玩了，好疼”止不住的水流，沙哑嗓音近几乞求。强烈罪恶感涌于全身。  
“帕拉德，拔出去。”  
“可我还没，”还没说完就被手桎梏下巴，手的主人凛冽眼神不禁让他浑身一震。  
“说了，拔出去。”  
“好好，”过去经验让他懂得固执下去是个什么下场“我自己搞定。”  
缓慢抬起贵利矢一点点从这绷紧的狭道退出。期间永梦再次吻上贵利矢的唇，伸舌撬开对方牙关深入黏腻，而后者的神情也渐渐放松。  
——END——


End file.
